


【wrencus】The mask（完）

by MichelleW



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleW/pseuds/MichelleW
Summary: 与游戏时间线不同。
Relationships: Marcus Holloway & Wrench, Marcus Holloway/Wrench





	【wrencus】The mask（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 与游戏时间线不同。

01  
大多时候，马可仕喜欢旧金山的一切。只是偶尔，他恨不得解决这个城市和这里的八十五万人。  
谁能想到，连当专车司机也会有生命危险？他只不过是觉得这位没有过多的要求乘客和善，得到对方的五星评价很容易。毕竟旧金山有各种奇怪要求的乘客，在不踩刹车疯狂闯红灯或者要以堪比走路的速度运送埃及文物之后，他们还要理直气壮打一星。他需要高评价好让他可以接更多的单，好赚更多的钱买跟上发展的电子设备。他完全没有想到这位乘客的目的地是在黑帮领域。进入帮派领地被枪射？绝对是在旧金山的新体验。  
马可仕的本能反应让他在子弹打在车窗的瞬间立马踩油门逃离这片是非之地。为了甩掉亡命之徒而高速穿梭与小巷，谁说他开车不能像个疯子？可惜汽车早已经被碰撞搞到变形。又是一笔花销。  
摆脱那些人之后，马可仕没有心情继续跑腿赚钱。他只想回家躺在沙发上，看吉米西斯卡的电影直到睡着。  
所以马可仕拿出刚才的干劲，一脚油门踩下去，闯过无数红灯，窗外飞驰而过的景色让他心情好了一点。  
到家门口后，马可仕边找钥匙边考虑着他能不能黑到保险公司搞个赔偿。就在他心不在焉地全靠习惯动作开门的时候，马可仕突然注意到，门已经被撬开了。  
入室行窃？太棒了，这就是人生啊。还有什么比你莫名其妙被黑帮扫射死里逃生后回家发现小偷还来光顾过？按照今天发展，看来对方全副武装在屋里等待他的可能性也不小。  
马可仕拿出来包里的手枪，如果对方还在屋里，希望这把手枪能震慑对方，即使这把手枪撞针坏了，弹膛也是空的。  
马可仕蹑手蹑脚进入自己的公寓，这样鬼鬼祟祟的行为让他想起前几天去FBI下载资料的情景。在门口，他闻到了喷漆的味道。  
客厅里没有人，也没有被人搜寻的痕迹。而在卧室门口，马可仕看到了一个正在墙壁上涂鸦的人——卧室就是喷漆味道的来源地。  
投入创作的对方背对着他，戴着黑色的帽子。同样黑色的衣服上面的铆钉反射着阳光。  
马可仕枪口对着这位不速之客，该怎么制服对方让对方交出不属于他的财产？  
就在这个时候对方突然回头。哦，该死的联邦调查局。  
02  
马可仕看到了窃贼脸上的面具，和面具上屏幕显示的“！！”。  
马可仕瞬间明白了对方来的意图。  
对方的面具是马可仕之前去联邦调查局下载资料顺手带回来的战利品。他是在下载资料的时候，在桌子上发现的这个面具。开始他没有明白这个带着尖尖铆钉的小东西是什么用途。本着好奇的心态，他决定带回去研究研究看看局里这些人的研究成果。给摄像头贴上胶带后，就把它与资料一起带走。  
在海滩上，马可仕拿出战利品观察——原来是个面具。FBI的人都开始用这种标新立异的方式保护隐私了吗？马可仕拿出随身携带的工具开始拆解，确定了安全他才能把这个面具带回家。拆解后得到的结果是，这并不是个普通的面具，里面有LED屏扬声器空气过滤器，还有太阳能面板提供能量供电运行，有时候FBI的人还是挺有创意的，竟然能搞出这么一个设备。程序代码费了好大的劲才破解成功。让马可仕忍不住想：既然他们有这种技术干嘛不用在资料保护上？果然官僚的人都莫名其妙。代码只是负责面具程序运行，并没有操控炸弹引爆之类的功能。确定安全后，马可仕关闭电源才回家。本想着以后继续研究，却因为接单开车而把研究的事抛在脑后。  
现在，它就在入侵者脸上，面对着他。从屏幕显示来看，面具目前运作良好。  
对方目标明确，专为面具而来，顺便搞搞破坏。FBI在纠缠方面从来不会让人失望。如果面具真是个什么重点机密研究，他们就应该用保险柜锁起来而不是直接仍在该死的桌子上。马可仕真的真的不需要FBI的人对他的家来一次隐私入侵。  
两个喷漆瓶子朝马可仕砸来，他下意识躲避。戴面具的家伙就趁这个时候猫腰迅速跑向卧室门口。  
如果是一般人，躲避反应之后，对方利用这点时间早已溜之大吉。但马可仕不一样，他是个黑客，但不代表他只会在家里敲代码。为了权限问题他早就跑过很多地方，如果没有灵敏的反应，他可能早就被条子带进局子了。  
对方很快，马可仕也不慢。FBI的长官没有告诉你行动要迅速吗？  
入侵者被抓到胳膊后，试图摆脱。马可仕躲避了他的攻击，接着利用他的一次失误发起攻击，入侵者踉跄旋身。趁着对方重心不稳的时候，马可仕把他踹倒在地，迅速蹲下身子拿枪口指着对方额头。  
他没有官方文件，马可仕想，意味着这是非法入侵，FBI真应该给你申请一个搜查证的。  
“我只是来拿回属于我的东西。”电子音透过面具传出来。  
“非法入侵窃取财物，我要打911。但是，如果你放下不属于你的东西，我可以让你走。”  
“好啊。”对方说，LED上显示出“^ ^”。“如果你有本事拿到的话。”  
他猛地动手使枪口位置偏移，朝马可仕腹部踢了一脚后迅速起身挣脱。马可仕被他衣服上的铆钉扎的不轻。  
伴随着一句脏话，对方向门口冲去。马可仕立马启动他的安保装置。入侵者靠近门的瞬间被电击击倒。  
现在马可仕挫败的心情开始好转。先是被一星乘客搞到对兼职产生心理阴影，接着连FBI都不重视他本质工作的能力。竟然觉得他是一个无名之辈所以可以派一个无名小卒来。选择非法的入室行窃？马可仕不会让他们如愿以偿。面具必须留下，这是他胜利的象征。想要拿回去，找你们老大申请正规手段吧。  
“抱歉啦这位脸朝下的维特鲁维，”马可仕伸手去拿面具，“空手回去交差吧。”  
“Fuck you FBI！”扬声器很好地传达出面具之下的人的愤怒。“Fuck you!”  
03  
此刻，入侵者正坐在马可仕对面，认认真真地帮他包扎伤口，帽兜没能完全遮盖住他的金发。  
“搞定。”自称扳手的家伙说着，LED配合地显示着“^ ~”。“你知道的兄弟，如果你表现攻击性少点的话，你也不会受伤了。”  
哈，闯入别人家还顺便涂鸦的人责怪房主有攻击性。  
“所以……这个面具，FBI拿走了你的它，而我又把它带回来了，你就闯入我家顺便搞搞破坏？”  
“总结的不错，伙计。只是，我不知道你会这么早回来，根据我的观察数据，你应该还要在外面几个小时才能回来。所以我就顺便给你准备个小礼物。”  
“房东要为此杀了我。”马可仕叹气。  
“抱歉，我以为你是FBI技术员什么的。以及……我真的不喜欢别人动我的面具和代码之类的。我可以帮你重新刷墙。噢，我有个好消息，你会喜欢的！”扳手说到兴奋处还激动挥挥手，差点又撞上了，马可仕脸上的伤口。  
“我在黑入你房东的时候，发现了一些有趣的东西，有了这些东西他绝对不会多为难你的。说实话你也是个黑客，怎么没有好好查查你的房东？他超有料的。”  
“你还真是……对我周围了解不少啊。”这完全证明了ctOS多么，多么的可靠。  
“为了面具嘛。FBI那边戒备森严，我还在研究FBI那边布局巡逻的时候，没想到老兄你竟然带出来了。我在电脑上发现面具移动到你这里后，又开始调查你这里的情况。根据公寓名单找到了你的房东。打电话后发现他出租了，而我调查的这位租客呢，资料还是都伪造的。让我不得不来附近踩点实地调查。”  
“顺便说一句，隐私搞得不错，除了我面具里的位置定位让我知道它的位置，也就是你的楼层数，我竟然黑不出一点关于你真实的情况。你的房东，左邻右舍完全没有帮助。甚至车手APP上都没又什么有用的价值。我就在想，FBI这次的技术员还真是有两下子。”  
“你在附近观察多久了？”马可仕完全没有注意到，原来这还是个行动隐蔽能打的艺术家黑客。  
“嗯……有段时间吧，大概什么时候在家什么时候不在家都记录了。前几天还特意去研究了你的门锁。你竟然给我的面具断电，它都不能做我的内应！”  
“好吧好吧，我的错我的错。以及代码写得真不错。”  
“那，马可仕为什么你今天会回来这么早？”  
“因为……我有预感？家里会有人？”  
“X X”是扳手给他的唯一反应。  
“呃，出租车司机的报复我猜?”已经有多久没有人问过他一天过的如何之类的话题了？  
“他说你该付出代价的时候我完全没有反应过来……”扳手的面具又显示了“O O”。马可仕真的真的很想再好好研究这个面具，但他实在没有精力继续打架了。  
“该死的，谁能想到这混蛋目的地是帮派的地盘。躲过枪林弹雨后，我得到了一辆破车和一颗星的评价。我考虑换个兼职。”  
“兄弟行程告诉我我该去做我的秘密任务，不过……”扳手说，“你知道DedSec吗？鉴于你也是个厉害的黑客我觉得你应该听说过。”  
“我当然听过！黑进兄弟会的‘辣酱’超赞的……”  
“所以我想问，你有兴趣加入吗？”  
“什么？”这是一个玩笑吗？难道扳手竟然是他们中一员？  
“我要走了，所以考虑好联系我。你知道怎么找到我，你的小程序还挺有意思。”扳手面具由默认状态变成“^ ~”。  
“不过我们有入会仪式，你要通过仪式才能加入……我可不能百分之百保证你能加入。”  
出门后，扳手又回头补充道：“还有下次见面带啤酒就好，别再打架了。”  
04  
“……绕过警卫进入内部删除个人ctOS档案，这就是你的任务。”  
马可仕按照之前制定的路线进入大楼，这个任务对他来说毫无挑战性。  
很快他就要成为DedSec的一员，他私心希望，以后能和扳手有很多的合作机会。  
END  
好吧这就是个初识的故事ORZ……一定会再填日后相处细节的！！


End file.
